1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a check valve and to an injector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such check valves are well known from the prior art. These check valves typically have a valve housing, in which a bore is made, and a valve seat is embodied in the bore. These check valves furthermore have a spherical valve member, which is disposed in the bore, and a stroke stop element for the valve member is provided, on which the valve member comes to rest when the check valve is open.
These check valves are suitable for many applications, but particularly in use in injectors with a hydraulic pressure booster, of the kind used in modern fuel injection systems for internal combustion engines, applications exist in which the conventional check valves have proven insufficiently durable. In conventional check valves, the lateral deflection of the valve member in the open position of the check valve has the effect that not until the valve member meets the valve seat is the valve member centered again by the valve seat. This leads to a relative motion between the valve member and the valve seat. This relative motion causes wear and shortens the service life of the valve seat and valve member considerably.